


Costume

by Raythefanatic



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing duck (2019), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, no beta we die like men, one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic
Summary: Launchpad has been bottling up all his insecurities even after feeling like he came out on top in the Double o duck game some things still bother him so he turns to someone he hopes will hear him out even if it comes with the side effect of staring back at the image of a hero he wanted to be like for so long when feeling like this.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure the starting line will just be mainly a joke but this is fanfiction so I can read into it all I want. I had this idea for a bit since the double o duck episode aired but wasn't too sure where to go with it luckily the shipping month on twitter helped me flesh this idea out more.

“I like purple a lot.”

Funny how much one color could represent to someone, it just sort of came out when Launchpad said it. He was still unsure if all that happened was real or not. Maybe it was just a game but if it was just a game should Launchpad even bother telling Scrooge about it? It seemed like a waste if the whole thing turned out to be nothing. Launchpad would just be a goof again if he spoke up. Then he caught sight of that color and it was all it took for someone else to come to his mind. Darkwing Duck.

“There was a laser in the lighthouse?” Drake asked after as he looked for any fries left behind at the bottom of his take out bag.

“I know it sounds crazy, some things are still kind of fuzzy. Maybe I was just that wrapped up in the game.” Launchpad said trying to downplay the whole thing as he looked out over the city from the rooftop they were sitting upon.

“Maybe, but there was a rooster in one of the jails here, he was involved with illegal fighting rings. Reports said part of his beak was missing, he disappeared not too long ago. Could have gotten his beak replaced?”

Launchpad looked over to Drake a bit confused by the response he gave him. Well, Drake just pulled at the collar of his costume once taking notice of the attention. 

“I looked into it after you called me,” Drake said then looked back into the bag to see if there were any more fries to fish out “I’m not sure why he was at Funzos or why he went after you and uh” drake paused a moment trying to remember the kid's names a second “blue, Dewey.” 

Launchpad just smiled over to the masked hero as he went on to talk more about what he couldn’t understand, seeming a bit annoyed with the lack of information. Watching how his face scrunched up as he spoke and waved his hand around when speaking. Even with a mask over his face you just couldn’t cover up how expressive Drake really was. ‘Cruse of an actor’ he recalled being told once before. Even in costume, Drake was Drake and that made it sink into the larger duck how right he was about Drake. Always ready to jump into anything without hesitation and no questions. Even if it sounded unlikely to be true. 

He was a hero.

“Thanks, DW” Launchpad said as he smiled to himself only to let it drop soon after. Least someone took him seriously. Launchpad Couldn’t even beat that Steelbeak guy without some smart ray hitting him. Launchpad then felt a hand on his arm. 

“You okay?” Drake asked, as he awkwardly moved his hand arm from Launchpad’s arm. 

Launchpad stared at Drake. Purple. This color was one he knew for years the costume of the hero he looked up to and admired. Now being worn by another trying to hold that image still. As said hero rambled a bit to himself mostly seeming unsure if that touch was okay or not. Just to smile again and clear his throat to get the Mallards attention. 

“I just wish I could have done more is all, Dewey was in trouble but I wasn’t able to do anything.”

“What? You found out where Steelbeak was going, chased him down, stopped him, saved Dewey, and even stopped that ray from hitting the city. I’d say you did a lot Launchpad.” 

“Yeah only cause a mouse helped me out and I got smart for a while. Regular me couldn’t do any of that DW I'm not. I’m no hero like you are.” Launchpad said putting his bag down on the ground as he then laid back against the rooftop of the building. 

It wasn’t lost to him how this seemed reversed there were many times Drake was in doubt like this. Opening up about those worries and insecurities he would keep bottled up inside but for some reason could say to Launchpad. 

“What do you mean? You go on all those daring adventures with your boss. Plus your own stuff from before and such right?” Drake piped in as he looked over to Launchpad. The brim of his hat lowered as he looked down. Drawing Launchpad to look him in the eyes but he couldn’t meet that gaze for long, the gaze of. Darkwing Duck. As he felt the need to turn away. 

” I’m just a sidekick. I'm here to help if I can even do that. Everyone I have ever known or do know is amazing. Mr.McD, Dewey, the whole duck family, Mrs.Beakley. I don’t even know how I fit in with the family with Della back, which is great for the kids of course! She is just a much better pilot than me. I just want to be” Launchpad sighed as he trailed off, feeling the tears start to sting his eyes. He then covered them with his hand attempting to hide it. Staying that way for a few moments before dragging it up and through his hair knocking off his teal baseball cap in the process. He didn’t mean to let that out. 

All those thoughts he had been trying to keep to himself for so long now just suddenly flooded out. Launchpad remembered what Dewey said to him but is that true? Is he good enough as is or could he be better? What does he even offer to others? He hated feeling like this. The fact Drake hadn’t spoken up wasn’t helping either; he finally went to sit up only to be startled by Drake being in front of him now. He fell back a bit again faced with the image of the hero Darkwing Duck. 

“Launchpad you are amazing though.” Drake said as he then stood up “Remember back at the studio? You were so determined to help and do what was right, even with some bumps here and there. You were the first one to try and stop Jim, you even got through to him for a moment there.” Drake then removed his hat and looked at it for a moment before going to speak again. “And if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be doing this… Launchpad you seem to see something in others. Things we can’t and you spark a want to prove that I, I mean they can live up to that.” 

The slip up wasn’t lost on Launchpad though as he sat up to look up to Drake. But before he could speak Drake placed the purple tando on Launchpad’s head as a way to keep him from speaking up. Slightly tugging the brim down so he couldn’t see Drake as he continued to speak.

“Launchpad you crash into people's lives and make them..better. I can vouch for that you literally crashed onto me and well my life hasn’t been the same since and I wouldn’t trade that for anything” Drake said warmly as he slowly let go of the hat finally. 

Launchpad sat still for a moment taking in what DW..no Drake said. Before tipping the hat back a bit so he could see Drake better. “Yeah?” he simply asked as Drake rubbed at the back of his neck and just smiled at Launchpad. Able to see his style up feathers now as he gave that unsure smile to Launchpad. This was Drake he felt himself having to point out now. Letting himself relax a bit as he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

"Of course LP."

He looked up to Drake once more taking in the sight of the moonlight on him. Admiring how that purple looked against his white feathers. Finally getting himself back up to his feet as he removed the purple tando and set it back on Drake's head. 

"You know I really do like purple a lot."

"Uh?" 

"Heh nothing just came to mind is all," Launchpad said as he smiled brightly. This time Drake was the one who looked away. Adjust the hat on his head but Launchpad was able to catch the glimpse of red across his face


End file.
